


Play With Me

by GuixonLove



Series: Strange Love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: “I got you something.”Juuse pauses his video game and turns to look at Pekka. His eyes fall to the bag in Pekka’s hand before moving back up to his mate’s eyes. “What is it?” he asks with a suspicious tone to his voice.Pekka smiles innocently and shrugs. “Open it and find out.”





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"I got you something."

Juuse pauses his video game and turns to look at Pekka. His eyes fall to the bag in Pekka's hand before moving back up to his mate's eyes. "What is it?" he asks with a suspicious tone to his voice.

Pekka smiles innocently and shrugs. "Open it and find out." 

Juuse frowns. He glances at the bag once more before holding out a hand. Pekka hands him the bag and folds his arms across his chest, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for Juuse to open the gift.

Slowly opening the bag, Juuse peeks inside before an annoyed look comes across his face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he reaches inside and pulls out a squeaky toy bone. He looks up to glare at Pekka who is laughing. "You are so not funny," Juuse snaps as he throws the toy at Pekka's head. Before it can make contact, Pekka snatches it out of the air.

"What? I thought we could go play fetch when the next full moon rolls around."

With an annoyed huff, Juuse gets up from the couch and storms out of the apartment. Pekka smirks to himself and after setting the toy back inside the bag, he sets it down on the coffee table. 

The first day of the full moon comes and, as is their routine, they walk together to the secluded area of the park where Juuse transforms. As he's pulling his clothes off to hand to Pekka, the toy bone slips out of his pocket. Pekka picks it up and gives Juuse a knowing smile.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will rip down your blackout curtains and hide them," Juuse growls. Pekka holds up his hands placatingly. 

"I'll take it to my grave," he jokes. Juuse flips Pekka off before shifting into his wolf form. Pekka sets down Juuse's clothes and tosses the bone into the woods. "Go get the bone!" 

Juuse gives Pekka one last annoyed look before taking off into the woods. Pekka leans against a nearby tree and waits for Juuse to come back. 

A few minutes later, Juuse comes trotting out of the woods, carrying something in his mouth. He walks up to Pekka and drops it at his mate's feet before sitting. Pekka kneels down and scowls when he sees a dead rabbit instead of the toy. 

"Is this your way of getting me back?" he asks as he looks over at Juuse who barks at him. Pekka rolls his eyes and sighs. "Alright. I'm sorry." 

Juuse gets up and licks Pekka's face. 

"No! Stop it! I know where that mouth has been!" Pekka protests as he tries to push Juuse away. With one last lick to Pekka's face, Juuse turns and walks away, heading into the woods to meet up with his pack. Pekka watches him go before gingerly picking up the dead rabbit to bury it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
